Inescapable Serendipity
by BubblyFx
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament not only brought back an age-old tradition- it brought back a past that Albus and Minerva thought they've escaped from. As Hogwarts open its doors to two different schools for this event, some of its occupants must learn to navigate feelings they've never experienced before- just a hint, one of it is none other than Hogwarts' golden boy, Cedric Diggory.


_Hello! It's Bubbly Fx, back with a new fanfiction! This would basically just revolve around an idea I've been toying with my head regarding the three characters included in my listing above (MMAD, Cedric x OC). I tried to follow as closely to the canon story as possible, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. AND PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, it keeps me going y'know?_

_*I, unfortunately, do not own any of the characters you recognize except for the OCs obviously*_

_Anyhow, I won't keep you for long, I hope you enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter :)_

* * *

Kensington Estate, Barcelona, Spain

4:45 PM | August, 1994

God, she needed a bath after this or else her mother will surely sue her.

They have somewhere to be in a few hours and her mom, Clarissa, would not really appreciate her attending a dinner party in her current state. Her arms and clothes were coated with new splotches of various colours of paint and her raven black hair has definitely seen better days. But she couldn't really care less. The scene that she remembered, despite only seeing it briefly, was simply captivating. When she woke up that morning and flipped through her travel journal, she knew she had to paint the scenery herself.

Dipping her brush into one of the several cups laying beneath her feet, she gave it a little swirl and watched as the paint mixed with the water. The once clear liquid now had streaks of blue, merging quite beautifully together. Shaking off the excess water, her eyes fell on her very messy easel. What colour was she to do now, or was she done? Glancing at her painting with a pout, she can't help but feel like there's something lacking. Was the pool placed too far left? Or maybe she was missing a fountain, a window or a statue? Concentrating hard to see the fault she must have done, she barely heard her door opening and somebody walking towards her.

"Hey."

Wait, were the hedges not similar? Tapping the tip of the brush on her cheeks, she sighed.

"Anybody here?"

Oh, it must be the trees in the forest or the water in the lake! But as she leaned forward for further inspection, it can be seen that they were painted perfectly.

"Audrey."

Suddenly, her eyes wandered north of her canvas. Aha! Finally! It was the-

"Audrianne Kensington!"

Startled, Audrey dropped her brush in surprise as her head whipped back to see who dared to enter her room without even asking permission. Her deep blue eyes took in the tall auburn boy dressed in a crisp white polo top tucked in black bottoms. His expensive oxford shoes tapped impatiently on her bedroom floor as he crossed his arms, green eyes pointedly looking at her. Rolling her eyes, she returned back to work.

"What brings you on my side of the turf?" Audrey questioned, focusing on her easel as she mixed red, a bit of orange and yellow together. Within a few seconds, she created the perfect hue that the sky in her painting was obviously missing. Thank god for polaroids or else she wouldn't have remembered the exact shade that graced the sky that day. The boy merely shrugged, walking towards her and stopping just behind where she sat.

"Jeju Island huh?" They just got back from their Asian trip a few days ago and she could not help but miss the wonderful sceneries that greeted her everywhere she went. In a very futile attempt to make her memories last forever, Audrey decided to paint the place. "It's very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as the real deal but I think," Adding just a bit of a silver lining on the clouds, she did a quick stroke before putting her brush down. "I'm done."

With a simple wave of her hand, every material that littered her veranda flew to where it's supposed to be tucked away. When it was all cleared, Audrey turned and eyed the boy as she cleaned her hands with an enchanted rug.

"Now answer my question Michael, what brought you here oh dear brother?"

Michael could only laugh, holding an envelope between his fore and middle finger. Stretching his hands, he gave it to her. Audrey gingerly accepted, a confused look upon her face. The powder blue envelope was something she'd recognize anywhere, and the wax seal at the flap only proved her assumptions correct. It came from her school, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Isn't it a tad bit too early to crash my peaceful vacation?" Usually, owls were sent to the school's returning students two to three weeks before school starts. If she remembers correctly, she still had one month more to celebrate her freedom from school works- well, before this came haunting her.

"Don't worry, you're not alone." A brown envelope appeared on his hand, the seal stamped across the flap was familiar to her as well; and much more to her brother. After all, it was he who studies at Durmstrang Institute. Wordlessly, he sat upon her pristine fluffy carpet with his legs crossed. "I received it the same time yours flew in which was today."

"That's quite odd." Audrey murmured, flipping the envelope to stare at her name written in neat, cursive handwriting. "Shall we see what they want?"

They both opened it at the same time, pulling out a parchment neatly folded inside. Their eyes flitted left to right as they silently read its contents, both their eyebrows shooting up to their hairline. Looking up, their eyes connected.

"_Ay Dios mío_, they're bringing it back?" Michael asked, stunned at how the Brits managed to revive such a worthless tradition. "Seriously though, the Triwizard Cup? What the hell are they thinking?"

"Didn't somebody die the last time they did this?" Audrey's eyes returned to the paper, scanning it once more to get the important details they'll surely be needing. Michael nodded, uttering a small yes to answer her question.

Both their letters contained the same content, which was basically an invitation to be one of the school's delegates for the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. It was to be held at the British school, Hogwarts, all the way in Scotland. The British Ministry of Magic seems to have given a lot of thought and effort and went through great lengths to once again revive this so-called "tradition" between the three schools. It was discontinued because of the high death toll during the 1700s and for some reason, they just decided to bring it back again. The chosen students will stay there starting October till the end of the school year, mingling with others and cheering for the champions that will be picked.

"While this is dangerous, you can't deny that it will be quite an experience." Audrey said, folding her letter and slipping it back inside the envelope. "I mean, when will you ever get the chance to visit other schools aside from your own?"

"True." Michael conceded, nodding his agreement to his sister's statement. Durmstrang rarely interacts with other schools, unlike Beauxbatons which was a bit more forgiving with their exchange student programs. Her sister went on one and she seemed to have enjoyed it. "Do you think mother will agree?"

"Ah _mi hermano_," Audrey said as she exaggeratedly heaved herself up from her comfortable chair. Holding out a hand, Michael chuckled as he accepted the help. Pulling her brother up, she smirked. "She has no choice but to say yes, I'm afraid."

"Now let's go and dress up- we have a flight to catch and a mother to persuade."

* * *

Kensington Private Plane

11:34 PM | August, 1994

"Scotland you say?" Clarissa Kensington, their mother, said as she took a sip off the champagne glass.

They just had their dinner in a classy restaurant owned by their mom's friend located at the very beautiful Norway. Now, they were on the way to England to attend the Quidditch World Cup for tomorrow. The two teens were lounging around, Michael reading a book while Audrey was busily taking photos of the beautiful city lights below. The topic was finally breached when their conversation somehow found its way to books and stationaries and when they planned on going shopping.

"Until when?" Clarissa asked, her mind preoccupied with the invitations her children received.

"The whole duration of the school year." Audrey answered as if it was no big deal. "We leave in October."

"Seriously, I cannot believe they are bringing it back." Clarissa said, shaking her head as she brought her glass down. "It's an extremely dangerous event that can cost a life no matter how much precautions they make."

"I agree, but you can't deny that this would be a grand experience." Audrey replied. She already knew her mother was having doubts- it took her two weeks to convince her when she participated in an exchange student programme to Ilvermorny in America. She succeeded then, she was sure she can do it again. "The heads would come with us this time which, to me, sounds more secure and safer than when I went to Ilvermorny. And even then, I experienced no problem."

"Plus, we're together this time." Michael chipped in. "And Scotland's not that far from Spain anyways."

Clarissa looked at her two children who both looked at her pleadingly. Safety was the number one concern she had but she had always reminded herself not to be too overbearing and too overprotective. It won't do her children any good- they were already too shielded with the lifestyle they live. She didn't want to add to that- she wants them to grow and not be constricted.

"Fine."

Inwardly, Audrey smiled. Of course she knew their mom would say yes, the twins knew they had her wrapped around their fingers.

"On one condition." This got them raising an eyebrow, glancing at each other. Clarissa looked both of them in the eye, making sure that they knew how serious she was. "You are not to put your names in the list of potential champions. You go there to cheer, to experience and to have fun, not to risk your life over meagre money or glory."

Clarissa did not want her children risking their lives for anything- especially not for some stupid tournament. While she wanted to say no to them, she knew better than to let her overprotective self overrule her and ultimately stop the twins when they want something reasonable. Truly this is a remarkable opportunity given to them and she would not hinder them from experiencing wondrous things about the world. Her parents never did, allowing her to travel to as many places as she would. She wanted to give that same experience to her children.

The twins shrugged at her request before nodding. That should be easy, they didn't want to anyways. Promising her that they would not do so, Clarissa nodded and proceeded to write the letter that their heads will surely be looking for. Signing at the bottom of the page, she folded it and gingerly put it inside a simple white envelope. With a snap of her fingers, a wax seal came to life and stamped it shut, the Kensington family logo now embossed in the bloody red wax.

"What are the things you need to bring? And when will you buy them?" Clarissa asked, handing the envelope to the twins who said their thanks.

"Just the usual for school stuff. It said that we need to bring casual clothes since we probably will not be wearing our uniform after classes and during weekends. The school will be the one to handle our living arrangements once we go there. Food will be served at the host school and all that." Audrey explained, listing the things she remembered from the letter. "There's a nearby village to buy things from but it's said we can only visit during certain weekends or if a professor of the host school accompanies us. Oh, and we won't have to take our year end exams."

"We don't?" Michael said, perking up from his book. Nodding at him, Audrey watched her brother throw his hands in the air out of happiness. Chuckling, she added,

"We do have to pass every assessment in the host school but if we do, no more exams to worry about."

"I'm starting to think this is really why you wanted to go." Clarissa said jokingly, causing the twins to laugh.

"Madame, we have arrived." The pilot said through the intercom. "Everyone, welcome to England."

* * *

Quidditch World Cup, Dartmoor England

6:55 PM | August, 1994

The crowd was going wild outside and the match has not even started yet. Standing up, Michael went to where the kitchen was located to grab some sweets before they head out. Of course, their pantry was fully stocked with all their favorite food; which only meant there'd be loads of muggle candies for him! Grabbing coffee as well, he proceeded to sit down in one of the dining room chairs. Sighing in contentment, he knew this would help him stay awake since he was pretty tired with all the flights they had.

The family of three arrived at Dartmoor that morning through a portkey, accompanied by ministry officials and their own personal guards. Everyone moved out of their way- some looked at them in awe while some appeared to look confused as to why there were so many people surrounding them. It made Michael chuckle as he sipped his warm coffee. People either recognized them from the past few World Cups, or are curious about them. Once they were inside the tent, they were left alone to do their own thing.

"I'm surprised the pantry is filled to the brim." Audrey said, taking a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and savoring her favorite muggle treat. "And with muggle treats too."

"They'd be mental not to add these to the pile. They probably knew I'd go berserk without it." Michael joked.

"Don't they know we don't plan to stay here after the party?" She asked, leaning against the heavy glass dining table. All these food will surely go to waste since most people in the ministry didn't really like No-Magiques. "Actually, we don't even stay at any of the World Cup events at all."

"Oh well, you know Mr. Fudge, anything to get on _abuelo_ and _abuela's_ good side. Talk about next level sucker." The insult made everyone in the room laugh, including their mother.

"Manners Michael. Now enough of that for we have a match to attend to. Be sure to look your best, everyone will see you."

"Of course they would, our faces will literally be flashed for everyone to see!" Michael said exasperatedly before making sure his coat was without any wrinkles.

Seeing as they were once again escorted out, he didn't dare count the amount of whispers and stares they got. They didn't need to fall in line, and was immediately led to the front. The lady in charge of stamping tickets stared at them with wide eyes for a few seconds before ushering them inside. Saying their thanks, the family moved on. Soon enough, they were inside the Top Box which offered the grandest view of the whole match.

People wearing their best outfits were seated there, clearly showing how they could afford to sit in such a place. The familiar lump called Fudge was talking to almost everyone, but right now his attention was caught by a bunch of blondes who surveyed the whole place with a nasty and arrogant look on their faces.

"Ah, Ms. Kensington, a pleasure to finally meet our major sponsor." Roverick Rubblebee, the ICWQC head, greeted them. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel brown eyes which was filled with glee. He immediately kissed her hand before turning his attention to the children behind her. "Such lovely children you have Ms. Kensington. Young little miss and mister, it is nice to meet you as well."

Given the position as the head of the ICWQC, Roverick remembered the dreaded feeling that he felt as he reviewed everything he had to do. Organization will be hard but funding will be harder- after all, they cannot do much without enough money. While the ministries made sure to give their fair share, it was still not enough. That was when everyone had told him of the wealthy Kensington family. The matriarch works at the International Confederation of Wizards while her spouse was held in high regard at the International Wizarding Police. Their only child, the woman standing before him, handles their successful business and he was directed to talk to her.

Unfortunately, it was hard to get an audience with such high profile people. However, despite not being able to meet him personally, Clarissa Kensington wrote and assured him that their family was honored and would give him the essential amount he would be needing.

"The pleasure is all ours." Michael said, shaking his hand.

"Why, the Kensingtons are finally here!"

Cedric's conversation with the twins was halted as Fudge's loud and overenthusiastic voice pierced through the cheers. Everyone turned to see what it was all about, and their eyes landed on a family who seemed unfazed by the attention. Cedric watched as the ministers immediately went to shake their hands, exclaiming how wondrous it is to see them. Glancing on the other people sitting with them, it seemed like everyone wanted to shake their hands- even the arrogant Malfoys. Rolling his eyes, he was sure they were just another posh and uptight family who barely blinked when they purchased their seat tickets.

"Who's that?" It was Ron who voiced out his thoughts. Arthur Weasley had a look of admiration and… was it awe? as he eyed the newcomers. Glancing at the children patiently waiting for answers, he cleared his throat before answering.

"The Kensington family. They're very private but everyone knows they're very well off, even more so than the Malfoys." Arthur said. "I don't know much about them but they've always sponsored big events such as these. I think Percy might know more than I."

"Blimey! Fudge looks like he's about to fall and bow down." Fred jokingly said, making them laugh. Cedric gave him a high five, almost forgetting how fun it was to be around the twins.

"From what I know the matriarch is in the International Confederation of Wizards while the patriarch is in the International Wizarding Police. That lady is their only daughter who manages all their business. The twins are their only grandchildren." Percy said, knowing how Fudge talks about them. "They're very powerful, politically and socially. Fudge prefers to keep them close."

"I can see that very well." Cedric remarked, eyeing how Fudge never left their side.

"He's stuck to them like gum on a boot." Fred added, eliciting a laugh from their family.

As soon as he said that, Fudge personally led the trio to their seats, which was of course, beside his. On their way there, he greeted Arthur and shook his hands. Percy bowed so low that his glasses slipped and broke. With a wave of the Kensington boy's hand, it was quickly fixed and looked good as new. Politely thanking him, the dashing young man nodded.

"This is Arthur Weasley, a ministry official. Arthur, children, this is Ms. Clarissa Kensington and her lovely twins, Michael and Audrey."

Cedric watched as the family reached out for a handshake, introducing themselves one by one. Right off the bat he already felt the authority that the lady carried as he shook her hand. She was beautiful and looked delicate, but there was something in her eyes that suggested that she had a much stronger persona than the kindness written in her features. Clarissa Kensington had an air of elegance and power surrounding her, and he quickly understood why Fudge wanted her close to the ministry.

Next was her son, who looked about Cedric's age and was just a tad bit taller than he was. Unlike his mother who seemed more private, Michael wore a big smile on his face as he greeted them. His green eyes show no traces of seclusion and surprisingly, was quite friendly. He even pointed out how he seemed to fit right in with the Weasley's, pertaining to their similar hair colour. Judging from the way the girls reacted, his humour and openness only seemed to add to his charm.

Before he could turn to the twins and laugh about the girls' obvious crush, Cedric found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes that seemed to… twinkle? Now, he really didn't want to be like an ordinary guy and easily turn into a puddle of nothingness when confronted by a beautiful lady- but turns out, he was just an ordinary guy after all. After complimenting Fred's sweater, the lady moved to shake his hand and it was then that their eyes met. She was a beauty- only a fool would say otherwise. While she shared the same friendly aura as her brother, her smile was softer and her features were more delicate. Her eyes conveyed something entirely different though- almost like her mother's, there was strength and power hidden behind her sapphire eyes despite the openness written on her features. She asked him how he was and he replied that he was fine, almost robotically pitching the question back.

"Tired from the flight but overall good. I'd be better if they'd let me join the club despite the massive difference in hair colour." She glanced at the twins who jokingly said they'd be willing to give her raven black hair a makeover and turn it into auburn- for free. "Mmm, you got me at free of charge. I might consider."

As their hands broke apart and she said how it was such a pleasure to meet him, Cedric knew that Audrey Kensington was way out of his- everyone's- league.

"I'm afraid we must go now, the game is about to start." Clarissa said, smiling down at the kids before they were ushered away.

"Dad I think I want to get married now." George said as soon as the family was out of earshot, causing Arthur to whack his son at the back of his head. "Ow, I was joking- but damn have you smelled them? They smell like a bloody garden."

With one last glance to his left, particularly to the lady he just met, Cedric turned his attention to Quidditch. It was the reason they came after all. Thankfully, as soon as Bagman arrived, the game started. The Bulgarian mascots, which were Veelas, took the stage. They enchanted almost every male in the stadium, making almost everyone roar in disapproval when they had to leave. Next was the Irish mascot which looked like a big fireworks display of a large leprechaun. It then exploded high up in the air, showering everyone with golden coins.

Next thing they knew, the Bulgarian team was being introduced one by one as they swooped down. When Krum was mentioned, the twins clapped their hands in approval as they yelled his name in support. The Irish blokes were next in line.

"Now before we start the game, I would like to greet the major sponsor who made this World Cup possible, join me in greeting the Kensington Family!" Everyone clapped their hands as the Stadium flashed the family's faces for everyone to see. They stood up and softly waved, smiling as they acknowledge the crowd. Afterwards, they sat down and the game finally began.

Soon enough, the Irish won despite Viktor Krum catching the snitch. The Irish fans jumped up and down in delight as the game finished. The players then made their way to the Minister's Box for the official ceremony. Almost all the children and teenagers fawned over them, their eyes bulging as they were acknowledged by some of the players. After Krum has shaken the hands of each official, he immediately made his way to the twins and gave them a big hug.

"The- they know Viktor Krum!" Ron said as his eyes became as wide as saucers. They watched as Viktor opted to stay with them rather than his teammates, walking with them towards the afterparty.

"Good god how can someone be that rich?"

* * *

Kensington Estate, Barcelona, Spain

6:00 AM | August, 1994

The next morning after that, reports flew in that there was an attack on Dartmoor just after the game. Audrey has never been more thankful that they were gone before everything turned to chaos. It was the subject of their early breakfast conversations, where her mother expressed their luck of being out there before it happened.

"So do you think he's back? The _Imbécil_?" Michael asked, causing his mother to roll her eyes at her son's choice of words.

"Language Michael, and to be quite frank, I am not sure myself." Clarissa said, putting her butter knife down. "However, as we all heard from what happened, I think his followers are quickly rising once more."

"The Brits have their work cut out for them huh?" Audrey said, shaking her head. "Hopefully the _Imbécil_ does not make a reappearance soon."

"Yes, let us hope. For everyone's sake." Clarissa said before closing her newspaper and neatly folding it away. "Now, I trust that both of you would be responsible during your excursion. Steer clear of trouble- do you understand?"

"Yes mother," The twins responded in chorus, promising that they'd behave as usual.

"And do promise to write."

Sending a short prayer to whoever was listening, Clarissa found herself begging that her kids would be safe once they reach Hogwarts territory.


End file.
